


Working for Torchwood Cardiff

by panto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas prompts, Day 1, First Impressions, Ianto's first day at Torchwood, XmasPrompts2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Ianto Jones is nervous! It's his first day working for Torchwood Cardiff. What will it be like - and more importantly what is the team of Torchwood Three like?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a a work for the Christmas prompts (by xmasprompts.tumblr.com).
> 
> Day 1: First impression/ meeting

Ianto quickly fixed his tie and his hair, he took a deep breath before he finally opened the door to the - slightly rundown looking - “tourist office”, which happened to be the entrance to the Torchwood base.  
It was his first day working for Torchwood Cardiff and he was nervous. Really nervous! Not only because he didn’t know what exactly was expecting him behind that door, but also because he had been trying to become a part of Torchwood Three for a while now and had only just managed to convince Jack Harkness to offer him a job, after the odd pterodactyl-catching-encounter with Torchwood’s leader the night before. Ianto wasn’t too sure how to feel about Jack yet. There was just something about him. Something mysterious, something interesting, but also something confusing and Ianto wasn’t able to make out what it was, which only made him more nervous.

He stepped through the door, just to discover Jack already waiting for him. He was leaning against the wall behind some kind of reception desk, reading through some papers he was holding in his hands. When Ianto walked in, Jack looked up at him. “Good morning!”, he greeted with a smirk, giving him the once-over. Ianto smiled back at him repeating the greet, “Good morning.” He tried his best not to look in any way insecure or nervous.

From inside, the tourist office didn’t look as rundown as from the outside and there were actually all kinds of flyers and information material for tourists to be found. It was quite chaotic though. Everything was lying around, the reception desk was full of flyers, papers, technical supplies, and other stuff. Plus, the room could definitely do with a clean-up. Everything was dusty and the floor was sticky under his feet, as if no one had been in here for quite a while.  
But where exactly was the entrance to Torchwood’s base now? Apart from a small door, that seemed to lead into a backroom, there was no other door or entrance to be seen.  
“Welcome to your first workday at Torchwood Cardiff”, Jack’s voice pulled Ianto from his thoughts and instead made him pay attention to his new boss again. “Thank you! I’m glad to be given the chance to work for Torchwood again,” he said honestly, keeping his friendly smile.  
“I suggest I show you around a bit and introduce you to the rest of the team afterwards.” Ianto just nodded in agreement, while Jack already continued, “This”, he gestured around, “is going to be your main workplace. There is another entrance to the main Hub but the team is mainly using this one.” He pointed at the wall to his left, “There is a switch down here.” Jack pressed a button under the reception desk, making the wall, he had pointed at, move and reveal a secret door. “Apart from that you would have to accept consignments and welcome guests up here. But it doesn’t happen too often that we are having any guests.” Jack stepped a little further behind the counter so that Ianto had a better view on what was on and behind the desk. “You have everything you should need up here. Computer, phone, normal office supplies. There are some shelves in the backroom.” Jack pointed at the doorway to his right that lead into a small backroom. “You can change whatever you want in here, to make it a little more convenient for yourself, as long as everything still serves its purpose.”  
Ianto nodded again, internally planning a big clean-up already. “Oh, and it actually does happen once in a while that some tourists find their way down here. In that case just hand them one of the flyers and they are happy”, Jack grinned as he pointed at the stacks of flyers on the desk.

“Alright, let’s show you the rest then”, Jack decided after he had shown Ianto everything there was to be seen in the small office and its backroom. He once again pushed the button, hidden under the desk to open the secret door and gestured Ianto to follow him while he already disappeared through the opening. Ianto quickly followed Jack into a dimly lit hallway leading to a lift, which brought them a few stories down into the main part of Torchwood’s base.

“Welcome to the Hub!”, Jack announced smiling when they finally stepped into the main part. Ianto stopped next to Jack looking around for a moment and taking everything in. It was so different from Torchwood London.  
Jack grinned slightly as he watched Ianto, “What do you say?” It took Ianto another moment to answer, “It’s big. Different”, he followed the water tower in the middle with his eyes up to the ceiling, which seemed to be so far away. “I didn’t really expect this to be down here”, he continued gesturing around. Jack just chuckled as he headed for the stairs in front of them, taking just a few steps up until he was standing in front of a desk with several computer screens. Only when Ianto followed him he noticed the woman sitting in front of the screens. When Ianto came upstairs she turned around smiling at him. “Ianto Jones, this is Toshiko Sato”, Jack introduced the young Asian woman, who raised her hand in a quick but friendly greet, “Nice to finally meet you. Jack already told us about you.” Ianto smiled back at here, feeling that he was blushing a little, “Nice to meet you, too.”  
Luckily Jack didn’t seem to notice the light red colour on Ianto’s cheeks and instead turned to Toshiko again, “Where are Owen and Suzie?” Tosh turned his attention back to Jack, “Um, they wanted to grab a coffee.” “I just made a pot of coffee like an hour ago.” “Well, Jack, I thought by now you knew your coffee is… how do I say that without sounding rude…well, not that good”, Tosh glanced at him before turning back to her screens. “Oh, come on! It’s not that bad either.” Jack raised his eyebrows as he turned back to Ianto, “As you see we obviously need someone who makes coffee as good as you do.” Toshiko nodded not looking away from her computer screen, “Yes, he mentioned your coffee.” Ianto nodded approvingly, “Sure, I can do that!” He was glad to notice that his nervousness slowly wore off.  
“Brilliant!” Jack smiled at him, “Come on, I’ll show you the rest.” He walked past Toshiko, past a small couch to his left and towards an archway, right after the couch. “This is the medbay”, Jack put his hands in his pockets as Ianto looked around. “It’s mainly Owen’s workplace. He is our doctor.” It took Ianto a few minutes to look around the nearly round room. The room had a cold, slightly gloomy atmosphere - at least at first appearance.

Jack continued to show Ianto around – the gloomy atmosphere seemed to followed them around the Hub and Ianto hoped it would wear off from time to time – until Owen and Suzie came back and Jack could finally introduce the whole team to Ianto and Ianto to the team.

After Ianto had seen everything and met the team, Jack had accompanied him into the tourist office upstairs again. He had given Ianto an earpiece, “We all have one. It’s easier to communicated with those, especially when we are out hunting whatever came through the rift”, Jack had a small grin playing upon his lips, “I’d like to give you some time now to make yourself at home in here. Like I said, you can change whatever you want and take your time to do so. When you are done or have any question just use the earpiece or come downstairs again, alright?” He gave Ianto a quick smile, who in response quickly nodded, “Thank you.”

While Ianto started to work on his clean-up plans for his new office he had time to think about his first impressions of Torchwood Three, its base and its team.  
Ianto had already expected a small team, but he had imagined at least a few more than four people working for Torchwood Cardiff.  
Suzie, Jack, Owen and Toshiko seemed to be completely different personalities. Toshiko, who was introduced as the technical expert to Ianto, seemed to be a calm person but yet she had been really friendly. She had even offered to answer Ianto’s questions in case he had any.  
Suzie seemed to be more of a reserved, maybe even careful person. She didn’t talk much, at least not while Ianto was around, but still she wasn’t unfriendly.  
Unlike Toshiko and Suzie, Owen seemed to be a forward, kind of cocky person, deduced from the way Ianto had heard him talk to his teammates.  
And then there was Jack. Even though Ianto had spent most of the day with Jack and out of the team Jack was the one Ianto had talked to the most, he couldn’t get the measure of him. He still had divided feelings towards his new boss and still he was not able to make out why.  
And even though Ianto had only gotten a fleeting impression of the four really different team members, he was confident that he would be able to work with all of them and was glad to be a part of the Torchwood Cardiff team from now on.


End file.
